Internal Dilemma
by MissM789
Summary: Ethan discovers Kristina has become addicted to drugs due to Lisa's manipulation of the young girl.How will this latest drama affect Ethan & Kristina's friendship?


**INTERNAL DILEMMA**

"Kristina!"

Ethan Lovett's voice was filled with concern as he worried about his friend, Kristina Davis.

Ethan had been talking to Kristina at her house but when she headed to the kitchen to get them something to drink, she suddenly stopped and she began shaking and seemed to be overcome with anxiety. Ethan was beside her in seconds, worried about her. The last time he had been in an emergency situation with her haunted him but he knew this was something different. He had managed to get her to the couch and was just about to call an ambulance when Kristina called out to him.

"Kristina, are you alright, love? Talk to me."

"I...I'm okay," Kristina managed to whisper.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, just to be sure"

Kristina protested, "No Ethan, no hospital please. Just get me some of my supplements and I'll be fine after that. They help me feel better whenever I get like this."

Ethan was still concerned about her, especially since she admitted that this wasn't the first time this happened but he did as she asked. He was about to hand her the pills when he noticed that something was off with the pills.

"Krissy, where did you get these from?" asked Ethan.

"Lisa gave them to me. She said it was good for helping me deal with my stress about college and stuff. Now would you please hand me the bottle?" she demanded.

Ethan saw that Kristina was still shaking and from her behaviour, he assumed that she was displaying symptoms of drug addiction.

He replied, "I'm afraid not. I'm not sure what these are but they are definitely not supplements. Come on; let's get you checked out at the hospital now."

Kristina still protested but Ethan was having none of it. Only when he agreed to keep it quiet, she went with him. At the hospital, Ethan was able to convince Maya to help check out Kristina and he showed her the pills. Maya confirmed Ethan's suspicion that the pills were Hydrocodone, a narcotic drug and not supplements. She also informed him that Kristina symptoms are typical of addiction to the drug but it's a good thing that he had noticed it early before her addiction grew any worse. Although she wasn't aware of the full story, Maya agreed to keep it all quiet and help with Kristina's drug addiction treatment.

Ethan was furious with Dr Lisa Niles. He knew that the woman was bad news but he didn't think that she would resort to drugging a teenager. He still didn't know what she was up to but he was going to make damn sure she paid for putting Kristina's life at risk.

~0~0~

Ethan barged into Johnny's penthouse and pinned Lisa against the wall, threatening her to stay the hell away from Kristina or she would have to answer to him. Johnny was eventually able to pry Ethan off Lisa and demanded to know what was going on, so Ethan told him but Lisa denied all of the accusations against her.

"Is this true Lisa? Did you switch Kristina's pills and get her addicted to drugs?"Johnny asked.

"Of course not. I am a doctor. Why would I do something to jeopardise my career?"

Ethan responded, "Look I don't know what sick plan you have but after what you did to the Drakes, I wouldn't put anything past you!"

Lisa defended herself, "I never did any of those things that crazy Robin accused me of. Besides why would I want to use Kristina?"

Johnny said, "I know exactly why you would target Kristina. You are still obsessed with getting Patrick, aren't you? You know that Kristina is babysitting his daughter so you are planning on using her somehow. That's it Lisa. I'm done with you. I can't believe you would stoop so low. I'm going to make Patrick and Robin as well as everyone else aware of exactly how twisted you are. Now get the hell out of my home!"

~0~0~

2 weeks later...

Kristina was sitting on the docks when Ethan spotted her.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own Krissy."

She smiled at him and replied, "I'm not alone anymore now, am I?"

"Don't get smart with me missy," he chuckled, but then asked in a more serious tone, "So how are you really doing Kristina?"

Sighing deeply, she looked directly in his eyes and said, "Much better thanks but you would have already known that if you weren't avoiding me for the past two weeks."

Ethan could see the hurt reflected in her eyes and broke eye contact immediately. He wasn't able to bring himself to see Kristina since that day because it reminded him that when it came to this young lady, there was something about her that brought out his hero complex. Yet for the second time, he was a little late from protecting her from the evils of the world.

"I'm sorry Kristina. I should have checked up on you but the truth is, I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" she asked.

"Everything, nothing or maybe something? I don't really know."

Kristina pondered this for a bit before speaking again.

"Ethan, we've been friends for a long time now and I admit I haven't made it very easy for you but you were always there for me regardless. I know you think that my feelings for you are just a childish crush and that I will get over it in time. For a while, I actually started to convince myself that was true but right now, I am certain that I truly do love you and..."

Ethan interrupted her but she continued anyway, "And even though you don't love me, my feelings won't change. I promise that from now on, I will no longer try to meddle in your love life and chase after you like that. I will be your friend, nothing more and I'll be okay with that."

Before Ethan could reply, Kristina got a call from her mother and left him alone with his thoughts.

Ethan was still trying to process what she just told him.

Friends. Just friends. Kristina would no longer try anything to make him fall in love with her, she would just be his friend. This was what he always wanted. The two of them would have an uncomplicated friendship. So why did he feel so awful?

No, it couldn't be. Or could it? Was it possible that he wanted more than just friendship with Kristina Davis? Did he love her just as much as she loved him, possibly more?

The arrival of Maya interrupted his internal dilemma.

"Ethan, I thought I would let you know in person that our divorce is finalised. Diane just called to confirm it," said the young doctor.

"So that's it, huh? Well it was great while it lasted. I'm going to miss you. Do you think we could have lasted longer if that job offer in Washington hadn't come along?" he asked.

Maya simply smiled and replied, "Ethan, we both know that sooner or later you would have realised that I'm not the one you truly love."

Stunned he asked, "What are you talking about? Who do you think I love?"

"A certain young lady named Kristina Davis. Face it Ethan. You two share a unique bond that not even your marriage to me could weaken. Anyways I leave tonight, so goodbye Ethan. It was a pleasure to share part of your life and I'll miss you too."

With that said Maya kissed his cheek and walked away from his life. Ethan knew that what she said was true. He was in love with Kristina Davis and it was time he did something about it.

~0~0~

It wasn't long before Ethan found Kristina waiting for a cab outside the Metro Court Hotel. He saw that some guy was putting the moves on Kristina and he instantly grew jealous. But when Ethan saw that she wasn't interested, his jealousy subsided and he decided to show that young twit that Kristina already had a man, him!

"For the last time I'm telling you that I'm not interested. So please leave me alone," she told the guy.

"You heard the lady, so scram!" Ethan warned the guy as he walked up to join Kristina.

Kristina was so grateful to see Ethan. She had been trying to get rid of this guy for a while but he just wouldn't give up.

The guy eyed Ethan and said, "Oh yeah. And who are you to interrupt me? Can't you see me and the lady are talking."

Ethan's temper was rising but he managed to stay calm. "I'm her boyfriend and if you don't get out of my sight real soon, I'm going to have to rearrange your face. So beat it!"

The guy could tell from Ethan's voice that he wasn't kidding, so he quickly made his exit.

Meanwhile, a shocked Kristina took in the whole scene.

"Hey. Are you alright Krissy?"asked Ethan.

Ignoring his question, she asked, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That whole I'm her boyfriend line? You could have just said friend, I don't think it would have made much difference to the dumb guy. But thanks for doing that. It was kind of...sweet."

Ethan returned her hug and decided that there was no time like the present to tell Kristina exactly why he said boyfriend and not friend.

"Actually Kristina, I said boyfriend because it's true. At least it will be if you accept me as your boyfriend. So what do you say?"

Kristina was dumbstruck. She pinched herself to make sure that this wasn't one of her many fantasies about Ethan. When she realised that this was real, she finally managed to respond.

"Ethan do you know what you 're saying? I've dreamt of this moment for so long and if you don't really mean it, I don't think my heart could take it."

Ethan knew that this would be hard for her to believe since he had been the one to push her away romantically since they met. He had spent most of the time looking at her as just a young girl and had failed to notice her transition into the beautiful young woman standing before him.

"Kristina, I have never been more certain of anything in my life. It's taken me a while but I have finally realised that I love you and want to do whatever it takes to keep you happy forever."

With tears in her eyes, she replied, "I love you too Ethan. Always have and always will."

Wiping away her tears, he kissed her knowing that this was the first of many kisses with the woman he loved...

**THE END**


End file.
